My Serendipity
by alexdel
Summary: ¿Qué, que significas tú para mí? Eres mi dulce serendipia. No te buscaba. No te esperaba. Pero tengo mucha suerte de conocerte. Fecha de inicio: 30/11/17


*Disclaimer:

Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor, así como los fragmentos del anime/manga que se encuentran en esta historia, algunos personajes y el resto de la trama son de mi autoría.

*Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias:

La edad de la protagonista en un inicio es de 12 años de edad, puesto que los entrenamientos de la tropa de reclutas duran tres años, para que después se unan a uno de los cuerpos de la milicia.

En cuanto a Levi, la edad con la que yo me lo he planteado es con 20~22 años en un inicio, y no, no le lleva 10 años a la OoC, cuando se conocen ella tendría 15 y él estaría rondando las edades que anteriormente mencione, en conclusión sólo le llevaría entr años.

Desconozco si la mayoría de ustedes conoce el apellido de Levi, si es así comprenderán por qué no aparece en un inicio y no se menciona, para las que creen que es Rivaille, déjenme decirles que ese no es su apellido, sólo es un error de traducción al no interpretarse correctamente su nombre, que se leería Rivai, de allí el pequeño detalle de que en diversas traducciones del anime y manga pongan Rivaille.

Hanji es mujer en esta obra, así como en el anime ha sido planteada, aclaro este punto para aquellos que leen el manga y saben que originalmente el personaje es asexual (no tiene género definido) y pude ser tomada por hombre o mujer según lo quiera el lector.

Dicen por allí que sobre-aviso no hay engaño, por eso mismo colocare este pequeño apartado al inicio y si llega a surgir otra duda más al respecto, será contestada y colocada aquí para aclarar ese punto o en su respectivo capítulo, según corresponda.

**El prólogo va a sufrir cambios en un futuro**

Un tesoro, si le preguntasen eso a cualquier persona diría que es algo sumamente valioso a los ojos de todo ser humano, sin embargo su significado es demasiado relativo.

Un verdadero tesoro no siempre se encuentra en donde la equis marque el lugar, ni en el sitio más recóndito del mundo, se debe aprender que no todo lo que brilla es oro y que existen decepciones tras una larga búsqueda, pero a veces se debe mirar con otros ojos, ver desde otra perspectiva para darnos cuenta que en ocasiones el mayor tesoro puede encontrarse a simple vista y ser ignorado por los demás como si de un simple cero a la izquierda se tratase.

Un objetivo claro, un anhelo que ambos tenían, pero con significados y finalidades diferentes, la libertad que ambos ansiaban era completamente distinta por el hecho de que ninguno había vivido de la misma forma que el otro.

Había tenido una pésima vida en una penumbra en el bajo mundo de la capital, haciendo lo imposible por sobrevivir en medio de la necesidad y desesperación de los demás, perdiéndolo todo a una corta edad y corrompiéndose con cada segundo que pasaba, no había nada en ese ruin y despiadado mundo que le hiciera sentir una pizca de alegría, todo lo que él llegaba a considerar verdaderamente importante y especial, el destino de una cruel manera se encargaba de arrebatárselo.

La soledad era su más querida amiga, aquella que jamás lo abandonaría, desde hace años se había convertido en un ser de oscuridad que no anhelaba con acceder nuevamente a luz, lo cual irónicamente consiguió al unirse a las alas de la libertad, abandono aquella vida en esa ciudad de mala muerte para perder nuevamente a sus seres queridos.

La libertad para él no existía, las sombras de todos aquellos que fueron sus compañeros no se lo permitían, tenía una gran deuda que le hacía permanecer en ese mar de oscuridad, no importaba en qué dirección caminará, no existía rayo alguno de luz que pudiera brindarle la calidez que desde hace tiempo no sentía.

Era un ave enjaulada a la cual se le había prohibido surcar el basto firmamento de color azul mejor conocido como cielo, sólo podía apreciar como los demás desplegaban una y otra vez sus alas, mientras que las de él se encontraban desgarradas impidiéndole emprender nuevamente su vuelo.

Sin siquiera buscarlo, mucho menos esperarlo, una suave y cálida luz había aparecido entre aquel mar de oscuridad, era tan pequeña y frágil que podía ser consumida como la luz de una veladora en cualquier segundo, ese suave tacto curaba una a una sus heridas, permitiéndole a su alma tener un poco de paz, dándole un respiro de todo aquello que lo abrumaba, sanando las heridas de su corazón herido y ayudándole a surcar una vez más ese hermoso cielo en búsqueda de la libertad.

Su voz y su sonrisa lograban esfumar todos y cada uno de sus demonios, su suaves y delicados brazos irradiaban esa calidez que tanto anhelaba sentir nuevamente, esos orbes de color celeste que tenía por ojos le miraban con gran afecto y con un sentimiento que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, un sentimiento llamado amor.

Cada vez que su nombre salía de aquellos labios pequeños de color rosado un huracán de emociones estremecía su cuerpo, era una hermosa melodía que deleitaba en gran medida sus oídos y podría disfrutarla todo el tiempo que le restará de vida.

Un giro de 180° grados era la manera más adecuada para describir su vida en esos momentos, no sólo por tomar la decisión de formar parte de la legión de reconocimiento, ansiando explorar las maravillas que se encontraban fuera de las murallas que los mantenían encerrados y alejados de todo peligro exterior.

Renunció a una forma de vida llena de comodidades y sin ser carente de nada, sólo por su ansiado deseo de conocer aquellos paisajes que se encontraban descritos en cada uno de los libros que había leído, la libertad que anhelaba era diferente, quería poder escoger su forma de vivir, amaba adquirir conocimientos y le extasiaba en gran medida el descubrir cada uno de los secretos y misterios que se encontraban ocultos y lejanos al lugar donde nació.

Era una completa ironía que la principal meta de la mayoría de las personas que residían en las murallas era tener una vida sin preocupación alguna dentro del muro central, mejor conocida como Sina; mientras que ella quería salir de allí y ver con sus propios ojos el mundo que desconocía y no quería pasarse el resto de su vida sólo imaginando como era, quería explorarlo por sí misma y de paso brindarles un futuro libre de murallas a las futuras generaciones, aun si eso le costaba la vida.

Decir que jamás soñó con formar una familia sería mentira, pero era un sueño que veía lejano e imposible, no había tenido tiempo alguno de pensar en banalidades como lo era enamorarse, conocía perfectamente que no debía involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie o de lo contrario sufrirían demasiado si no llegase a volver con vida, incluso tenía el temor de perder a cada uno de sus seres queridos y la repudiaba la idea de causarles dolor y sufrimiento, no quería verlos llorar por su causa.

En su camino conoció a diversas personas que sin duda le habían dejado enseñanzas, pero ninguna la había marcado tanto como él y la forma en que se conocieron no era la mejor ni la peor.

Un gran misterio, esa era la definición perfecta que tenía de él, su voz era calmada y sin ningún rastro de emoción al igual que su semblante, se mantenía estoico y serio la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía ser la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano y con el paso del tiempo fue comprendiendo que se refugió en un mar de oscuridad para no experimentar nuevamente el dolor y la pérdida.

En un principio se acercó a él para extenderle su mano y brindarle una cálida sonrisa que lo sacará de esa soledad, que, sin darse cuenta, sus sentimientos fueron invadidos por él, eran completamente opuestos y a la vez tan similares, dándose cuenta que ambos de alguna manera se habían refugiado en un par de máscaras.

Cada uno observo desde una perspectiva diferente el entorno en el que vivían, experimentando el cielo y el infierno de uno y de otro, disfrutando de una dulce ironía que cruzo sus caminos, demostrando que no existe en esta vida la luz sin la oscuridad y eso eran lo que les hacía encajar a la perfección.

 **~Ohayo**

 **No se como comenzar a explicar esto, estoy feliz de poder publicar una historia con este personaje, aunque he de admitir tuve demasiados conflictos con uno que otro fragmento y sigo teniéndolos, a tal punto en que me he preguntado si esto realmente será de su agrado, pero a mi me ha ido gustando y disfruto de escribir cada palabra a pesar de pasar crisis de inspiración y crear varias veces un mismo capítulo sólo para ver que reacciones quedarían perfectas para cada uno de los personajes en especial de ese azabache.**

 **Incluso caí en cuenta de que tengo una maldita obsesión con los azabaches en el anime, la mayoría de mis personajes favoritos son de cabello negro o de un marrón muy oscuro y han tenido un pasado difícil o misterioso, no sé creo que es un patrón determinado, aunque no con todos se cumple.**

 **Para ser sincera este es uno de mis tantos prólogos, he escogido el que más me ha agradado y otro de ellos se convirtió en capítulo, pensaba narrarlo desde el punto de vista de los personajes y quizá algún capítulo sea así, no estoy familiarizada del todo con ese formato de narrativa, (no me maten ;-;), aunque admito que un principio lo usaba.**

 **He avisado que el prólogo esta sujeto a cambios en un futuro, ya que no tuve tiempo de añadirle más detalles y planeo cambiar unos detalles, más que nada porque lo he visto como una sinopsis en este momento**.

 **Gracias por leer y brindarle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que les guste, dejen su estrellita y comenten, me alegraría saber su opinión.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura.**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Fanfiction: Alexdel, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo \\(^-^)/**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Oyasumi, dreamers ~**

 **Fecha de publicación: 30/11/17**


End file.
